Sprained
by aleatoric pasquinade
Summary: L has sprained his ankle. Luckily for him, he has a sexy boyfriend anxious to take care of him. A very devious and sneaky sexy boyfriend. AU LxLight. YAOI. Fluffish PWP. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_This has graphic sex between two consenting guys. Not much else._

_I don't apologise for this._

_And I guess this is an AU, in which Light isn't Kira and he and L are living happily together in an apartment (don't question it – just enjoy it). No drama in this story! Just smut and fluff. But mostly just smut._

_Standard disclaimers apply._

_I sprained my ankle a week ago, which is where this idea came from. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>L did not mean to fall down the stairs.<p>

When he woke up that fateful morning, he did not think to himself, _Hmm. Today sounds like a good day to throw myself down a flight of stairs and sprain my ankle! After all, I love it when it looks like I'm smuggling a baseball around in my lower leg._

No, there had been no intention on his part to reach the bottom of the stairs in any manner besides the time-tested, conventional method of taking it step by step. Fate, however, had other plans, in the form of a carelessly abandoned skateboard at the top of the stairs of their apartment complex, no doubt left by that obnoxious kid in apartment 621.

After his faster-than-planned trip down the stairs, the small part of his brain that wasn't concerning itself with moaning in excruciating pain was formulating plans to permanently ban all skateboards from ever being sold – or used – again. Ever.

He was the greatest detective in the world – greatest three, actually! Surely this would be a simple matter for him.

Although, one would also probably assume the greatest three detectives in the world could not be defeated by a flimsy board on wheels – yet there he was, curled up in a ball at the bottom of a flight of stairs, the skateboard still at the top and no doubt smirking mockingly down at him as it waited for its next unwitting victim.

As soon as he could get up, that skateboard would be brought to justice; he swore it upon his honor as L.

Three minutes of groaning and ankle clutching later, L still felt no inclination to get up and probably would have stayed there indefinitely had not a certain Yagami Light strolled up, who not only was too well-raised to ignore someone who was in obvious pain and need (or rather, too devious not to recognize an excellent opportunity to earn someone's gratitude, which could be manipulated later), but who also happened to be L's boyfriend.

Possibility Light would stop and help: ninety-nine percent.

Possibility Light would make fun of him within the first two minutes: eighty-seven percent.

"Ryuzaki!" L's boyfriend exclaimed, calling the alias L preferred to use in public. "Good god, what happened?"

"Light-kun, your observational skills are slipping if you cannot deduce what happened from the way I am collapsed at the base of this stairway, with that evil, diabolical skateboard lying in wait at the top."

L couldn't help it; pain just made his natural sarcasm all the worse.

"Yeah, yeah," Light shot right back, though he had crouched next to L's huddled form and was running a concerned hand in L's hair. "You have no room to remark on my observational skills when you're the one who didn't notice a skateboard right in front of your feet. Now where does it hurt?"

"Left ankle," L groaned. "I believe it's sprained, judging from the way it twisted when I fell."

"Damn, this is looking pretty swollen already. It could very well be broken. Do you want to take it in for an x-ray?"

"No, that will not be necessary. I am L; I am perfectly capable of diagnosing and treating a sprained ankle."

"You're a stubborn bastard is what you are. Now hold on to me and I'll carry you back up the stairs."

L was soon plucked from the ground and situated onto Light's back, his injured ankle dangling awkwardly, and the two slowly began their careful ascent.

"…You know, Light-kun," L remarked, clinging to his boyfriend's neck. "I suppose this is one excellent reason to be a homosexual. I doubt there are many girls who could carry me up a flight of stairs. Even though you are somewhat smaller and shorter than I am, you are still capable of bearing my weight without significant difficulty."

"Yeah, well," Light grunted, shifting L slightly higher up his back, "I'm only shorter when you stand up all the way. And I am not smaller – we're about the same size."

L grinned. "It's merely a product of your genetics and nationality, Light-kun. It's nothing to be ashamed about. And even though it's a little small, need I remind just how much I adore your co-"

"We're not talking about that!" Light interrupted hastily as he reached the top of the stairs, flushing, though it may have been from the exertion. "We were talking about body structure, you pervert. And I'm not small, I'm average. And maybe you should shut your mouth, unless you want me to drop you."

Though L calculated there was only a thirty-two percent chance of Light actually following through with the threat, he decided to keep quiet, just in case. His ankle was still in massive amounts of pain, and he really didn't fancy getting dropped on his ass.

He pressed a conciliatory kiss on Light's ear, the easiest place for him to reach in his position.

"Of course, Light-kun. It was very chivalrous of you to rescue me. I will say no more about the size of your genitals. And anyway, it is not the size that matters, but what you do with it."

"…You're lucky I like you."

"And you're lucky I like you and your sexy little cock."

L was glad that, when Light dropped him, he generously kept hold of his injured leg so as not to damage it further. He could have done without the extra bruise on his ass, however.

* * *

><p>After three days of almost constant confinement to his bed, L was getting a little grumpy.<p>

It was bad enough that whenever he wanted to relocate somewhere, he had to hobble around on a pair of crutches he was convinced were in league with the skateboard. He couldn't even sit in his favorite thinking pose, as his ankle made this impossible.

And worst of all, he had been without sex ever since he'd been injured. For three days! That was almost as long as the time Light had cut him off after L had _accidentally_ let it slip to Light's father that he had fucked his son on the family sofa once when the Yagami's had gone to visit Sachiko's parents.

And the family table. And a few of the family walls, as well as Light's old bed.

It had been well worth it, though… For some reason, doing it in his parent's home had made Light twice as frisky (and as L could attest, there was no such thing as 'too frisky'). L could still picture Light lounging on the sofa, flushed and panting and moaning, one leg thrown elegantly over the back as L thrust between his legs.

And then spread out on the table, as the cake Sachiko had left as a thank-you for house-sitting was put to very good use…

As L began to lose himself in pleasant memories of past copulations, wondering if he was desperate enough to stroke himself off, the featured star himself strolled into the dimly-lit room, home from work, looking carelessly sexy in a pair of tight, causal jeans and a neatly buttoned shirt.

As their eyes met, L had to wonder if Light could somehow read his thoughts, because he had that teasing gleam in his eye that he often got before and during sex that always went directly to L's groin.

Or maybe L was just feeling particularly horny.

Light stopped at the base of the bed, climbing up to kneel on the edge and softly stroke L's legs, his fingers sneaking up and down his calves beneath his pants.

"L? How's your ankle feeling?" he asked in a low, husky voice, and L knew he either had been slipped some sort of hallucinogen or Light wanted sex just as badly as he did.

"Good," L answered, perfectly truthful but completely willing to lie anyway if it meant he'd get sex. "The swelling has gone down thirty percent."

"Has it?" Light murmured, leaning down to examine the ankle himself. While he was down there, he pulled the big toe into his mouth and began sucking lightly.

L groaned. His toes were, and always had been, his weakness.

If Light didn't give him sex after this, he'd never forgive him.

But that really didn't seem like it'd be a problem.

"Mmm…" Light hummed, grazing his teeth along L's toes. "You're right; it does look better."

Then, gracefully as a jungle cat (and probably as deadly), Light began crawling towards L, his eyes smoldering and a taunting smirk across his damnably sexy mouth. L was grateful, in that small part of his brain that hadn't suddenly been taken over by his libido, that Light was avoiding his injured ankle as he slunk up L's body; most of his brain, however, had fled to his cock, along with the majority of his blood, so right then he really wouldn't have cared if Light had decided to take a hammer to his ankle, as long as he kept looking at L with those sex-filled eyes and sensual intentions.

Light, for better or for worse, somehow seemed to consistently make L hornier than he ever had been as a teenager, and that decreased his thinking abilities more than anything else.

Slowly, Light slid L's shirt up with him, pulling it up and over L's head and arms and tossing it on the floor, L more than happy to see it go. Light pressed himself gently against L's body, meshing their hips and chests together, and L hissed as the two semi-hardening cocks met, though smothered by their boxers and jeans.

"L…" Light breathed, hovering his mouth just inches above L's and rocking his hips ever so slightly.

Their lips connected – a soft, tingling kiss that only lasted a moment before Light pulled back, significant despite its brevity. It was a beginning, the last moment before insanity, those final few feet before the edge of a cliff, where their eyes met and an understanding was reached.

Then they were together once more, in a hard, burning kiss that tasted of sin and passion and pleasure, and L felt himself falling all over again.

He pressed up hungrily against his lover's mouth, an almost desperate edge as he thrust his tongue in and overtook the other's. His eyes flew shut and his mind fizzled away until all that was left Light: Light's tongue, Light's hips, Light's scent, Light's taste.

He wanted, _needed_ more; he couldn't get close enough. He wanted to sink into Light and engulf himself entirely in Light's essence, until they were more one person than two. And maybe if he kissed hard enough, he could leave his claim on Light forever.

It wasn't until he heard the ominous clink of metal that he realized he had been handcuffed to the headboard of the bed. His eyes opened slowly.

Light, with a final parting nip at L's lower lip, pulled back from the kiss and smirked at his trapped lover.

"Light-kun?" L asked, his mind still clinging to the slowly evaporating haze of lust which had surrounded it.

"You seem to enjoy handcuffs so much," Light grinned, not quite innocently, "I thought you'd enjoy this."

Metal dug into L's wrists as he pointlessly pulled against the restraints. This was not how L's handcuff fantasies usually went. Where had Light even hidden the handcuffs?

He glared sulkily up at his lover.

"I'd enjoy it much more if Light-kun were the one- _aahh_…" L's protest turned to a moan as Light discretely ground his hips down into L's hot, hard crotch.

"Too bad." Light leaned down to press a mocking kiss to L's mouth, though he pulled away before L could react.

"I'm…_hah_…injured," L managed to pant out, much too distracted by Light's slowly rolling hips and teasing tongue to form any decent sort of argument. "You're…supposed-_ah…_to be nice to me."

"Exactly," Light agreed smugly. "You're injured, and this is the only way I can make sure you don't do anything to hurt yourself. So just lie back and enjoy this, and don't move your leg around too much."

L might have managed to pull his mind together to further protest, had Light not sat up at that moment, knees on either side of L and thighs spread wide open, and began running his hands teasingly up his own clothed chest. At that point, protests just seemed rather unappealing when he could instead be watching the titillating show above him.

"_Aahh..._" Light sighed, his fingers rubbing a nipple through the thin fabric of his shirt. "Are you watching, L?"

Had there been any significant blood left in L's brain, he might have replied with an intelligent, dryly witty retort. As it was, all he managed was an eloquent, "_Nnhhnn_…" of affirmation.

One slender hand slid up to tousle Light's tawny hair, and his eyes fluttered shut as his other hand continued to pleasure his nipple lightly.

"Tell me what to do, L," he whispered, and any blood that may have been lingering around in other parts of L's body immediately drained directly to his cock.

Did Light really mean he could…?

If a sprained ankle meant Light turned into this steamy, erotic walking porn show, L was going to start throwing himself down stairs more often.

"Take off your shirt," he instructed, his mouth dry and his voice harsh from arousal. He was harder than he ever remembered being.

"_Mmnn_…" Light agreed, his long, elegant fingers already pushing apart the buttons to his shirt, revealing his lean, toned torso inch by tantalizing inch. Once all the buttons were undone, Light let the shirt slip from his shoulders and slide off his arms, tossing it to join L's somewhere on the floor.

L drank in the sight of his lover above him – the smooth skin and lithe muscles and already slightly erect nipples that called out for attention.

"Pinch your nipples," he directed, his voice barely above a whisper, swallowing hard.

Light smirked; a single hand trailed up his chest, drifting to circle around his right nipple. He pulled the circle tighter and tighter until his fingertip was rubbing lightly against the hardened nub itself. Then he pinched his thumb and finger firmly together, causing a soft gasp to escape his lips.

His other hand stole up his chest, beginning to tease and pinch and twist the other nipple as well.

L could only lie there and stare hungrily up as Light played with himself, unable to touch, his breathing harsh and his cock painfully hard as it pressed insistently against his pants. Light was going to be the death of him – in a very pleasurable, sexy way – but the death of him nonetheless.

"Harder," he croaked out. "Pinch them harder, Light-kun."

"_Mmm_, god, L," Light moaned, pressing closer into his hands as his fingers, almost against their own will, began pinching and rolling his nipples even harder. Prickles of sharp arousal shot down to his groin as he teased himself, L's dark eyes locked on his every movement.

Light's head hung down as the pleasure intensified, and he panted and gasped though his fingers never slowed.

"_Hah…hah…hah…mng-ah, _L… Ah! Is this…good, L?" He could hear L's heavy breathing beneath him, and it only turned him on more.

"Mmn… you're incredibly sexy, Light-kun."

Light raised his head and grinned down at him, cheeks slightly flushed and eyes bright, still unceasingly teasing and rubbing his own nipples, which by this point were looking very tender and abused. L desperately wanted to touch, to reach out and run his hands all over that beautiful body, but the stubborn handcuffs stopped him every time.

His arousal was also getting quite uncomfortable against the confines of his jeans.

"Pants, Light-kun…" he murmured. "Painful…"

Light laughed softly at L's obvious frustration, and his hands slipped from his peaked nipples, down, down, rubbing along his own denim-covered thighs. They slipped off his legs and onto the bed, and he smoothly pushed himself downwards until his face was hovering just above the blatant bulge in L's pants.

"Is this what's bothering you?" he breathed, running the tip of his nose up along the line of the zipper. His hands grasped the sides of L's torso, his fingers spreading wide as he ran his palms up and down L's body.

"Light-kun…" L moaned in what _might_ have sounded like a whine but most certainly was not.

Light shifted up slightly and ran his tongue along the skin just above L's pants. His hands crept downwards to L's hips, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles. Nimbly, he pushed the top button of the jeans through the slit with his tongue, while his teeth pulled the pants open. Then his teeth caught the zipper and he slowly, slowly dragged it down.

L's breath was getting more and more erratic at this point; all he could think about was how close Light's breathtaking face was to his cock and how much he wished the handcuffs were gone so he could grasp that beautiful brown hair and fuck Light's mouth over and over.

He groaned in impatience as Light began licking at the exposed, tented boxers, already damp from pre-cum.

Light smirked up at him. The fingers at his hips curled down into his pants, and Light leisurely began tugging off L's pants, taking the boxers with them.

L sighed in relief as his cock was pulled free from his clothes, barely noticing as Light very, very gingerly slipped his swollen ankle free of the leg hole and tossed the pants onto the floor. He did, however, notice as Light began crawling up his naked body, never touching, but tormenting him by letting his hot breath trace over his skin – up his uninjured leg, teasing his throbbing cock, dancing across his chest and just brushing his nipples, until it finally stopped right above his mouth, as Light hovered on all fours above L.

Light leaned closer and closer, L panted harder and harder, and as their lips brushed Light whispered, "Should I take my pants off?"

"Oh _fuck_, please do…" L gasped, as Light had chosen that moment to reach down and run one finger teasingly along the side of L's cock.

Light chuckled and rose to his knees, still straddling L. His pants were very tight in the front, where his arousal was pressing against them in protest. Light's graceful fingers began rubbing gently at the bulge, kneading and playing as he rocked his hips into his touch, and L's own fingers twitched in longing from where they were captured above his head.

God, how he wanted to touch Light, to be the one to make him pant and gasp and moan in delight. While it was utterly arousing watching the younger man touch himself, it only made L crave him more.

Deliberately, Light began undoing the fastening of his pants, his lazily aroused eyes never leaving L. He pushed both his pants and his boxers off his hips, baring his own arousal as his clothes fell to his knees and onto L's chest. His right leg lifted and slipped out of the pants, soon followed by the left, and then the pants were on the floor and Light was pressing down to kiss L with renewed vigor.

L kissed back just as enthusiastically, licking and biting and swallowing Light's delicious moans. Their noses kept bumping as their mouths moved desperately against each other, and the handcuffs kept clinking as L strained against them, knowing it was useless but unable to suppress the urge to _move_ and _touch_ and _grasp_ and _feel_.

Light began pressing panting, spine-tingling kisses along his jaw, scraping his teeth on the skin but never actually biting, working back to L's ear where he began nibbling and licking while L groaned in pleasure.

"Light-kun…" he panted, needing _something_ but his mind unable to figure out what exactly.

"Tell me what to do, L," Light repeated, whispering hotly right in L's ear, his hands tugging and playing with L's hair, sweeping around to stroke the at the back of L's neck. "Do you want me to touch you?" he murmured slowly. "Suck you off…?" He began sucking hard on that weak spot of L's that was hidden right behind his ears, that weak spot that fundamentally turned him into a panting and desperate mess of hormones and lust. "…Do you want to watch me fuck myself with my own fingers?"

"Oh _god_, yes," L managed to groan, thrusting his hips uselessly into the empty air as he was overcome by images of Light – his long, toned legs spread completely open, flushed and breathless as he thrust his slim fingers over and over into his own red, abused hole, his hips rolling down to meet them, his voice crying out as he looked at L with burning, desperate eyes.

Light couldn't help smirking as he pulled back and watched lascivious desire almost completely glaze over L's pitch-colored eyes, the detective's passion so intense Light felt sure he could drown in it.

"Wait right here," he said, swinging himself off of L to lean over and dig into the nightstand drawer, grabbing their half-used bottle of lube.

L was too foggy from lust to point out that he was incapable of going anywhere else, even if wanted to (and he most certainly didn't), thanks to that frustrating pair of handcuffs locking his hands away above his head.

Then Light was back, straddling L on all fours once more. This time, however, he was turned around, presenting L with a teasing view of the smooth backs of his legs and his firm, perfect ass.

The handcuffs clinked as L's hands once again forgot their own confinement.

Light ducked his head, hot breath ghosting over L's cock, which had been ignored for far too long. L felt something soft brush the side, and he realized Light had rubbed his cheek against the length. Small, soft kisses with just a hint of teasing tongue were pressed on L's hips and thighs, close the base of his cock but not nearly close enough to satisfy.

L shivered and writhed beneath Light's mouth, which was sucking on his rounded, protruding hipbone, and Light pressed a warning hand against the quad of L's injured leg, reminding him to hold still.

Then the tip of a warm, smooth tongue was tracing up the length of L's cock, swirling and teasing and dipping and stroking, before his cock was suddenly plunged deep into Light's mouth.

"Light-kun!"

Light just sucked harder in reply, working the cock deeper until the head bumped into the back of his throat. He kept his hand on L's thigh, monitoring any potentially damaging movement that could jar the sprain, while his other hand, already smeared with lube, crept backwards towards his exposed ass.

L was lost in the bliss of Light's mouth and tongue languidly worshiping every inch of his cock when he noticed Light's hand reaching back, a single slender finger lightly tracing his tiny hole.

"Oh god, yes," L groaned, the head of his cock getting ever harder as Light gently raked his teeth over the tip. "Do it…_hah, ahhh…_ Fuck yourself, _ngh_…let me watch you swallow your fingers up."

Light moaned against L's cock, completely turned on as usual by L's dirty talk – a weakness of which L was well aware. So, while firmly sucking L's engorged head and rubbing smooth circles into his inner thigh, he sank his finger all the way into his own ass.

L watched breathlessly as Light began slowly finger-fucking himself; he was stretched to his limit between the erotic sight before him and the delicious brushes and licks and sucks on his cock. Light was rocking slightly into his own hand, teasing his insides over and over with his slim digit as L's brain quickly turned to complete mush.

The hand on L's thigh slid slowly higher up his body, cupping his scrotum, rubbing and teasing and fondling his tightened balls. L was now trembling and moaning, fighting to keep his injured leg still and his hands desperately clutching at the chain restraining them while he watched Light slip his finger in and out of himself, moving faster now, mouth sucking even harder as his finger prepared himself.

"_Oh god, oh god, oh god_," L panted, helpless to do anything as pleasure built within him, delicious pressure pooling in his belly and his arms jerking against their captors. "Another one, Light-kun, put another finger in."

Light complied and then there was a second finger, curling in and pressing and thrusting with the other, Light's hole stretching farther to accommodate, wrapping tightly around the fingers.

A few playful nips at L's head had him moaning even louder in maddened bliss, his thighs trembling with suppressed emotion.

"L-light-kun…"

Light was only doing marginally better. His cock was incredibly stiff between his legs and longed to be touched, but he continued finger-fucking himself, knowing the sight was pushing L to his limit. And that just turned him on all the more.

They made a good pair, the two of them: L the voyeur and Light the exhibitionist.

L was gasping, shaking, moaning, twisting up into Light's mouth, his balls drawing higher as he was forced ever closer towards helpless orgasm, but right as he felt himself teetering on the brink, Light pulled his mouth off with a slight _pop_, and before L knew what was happening, Light's hungry lips were on his – his body somehow turned around and pressed against L, grinding and desperate and driving L completely mad.

"Oh god, L, you turn me on so much," Light moaned into his mouth. "I want you inside me."

L was too lost in the pleasure of Light's rolling hips to properly respond, but he felt confident Light apprehended his sentiments on the matter.

"_Mnn…ah…hah…hah! Ah!_" he panted, just in case there was any confusion.

Light apparently understood, because suddenly the lips on L's were gone and a hand was wrapped around his cock, positioning him beneath the hovering body kneeling above him.

Light couldn't keep a moan from his lips as L's cock slowly pushed inside him, sliding smoothly from the lube and filling him to the brink. It pulsed within him, stretching painfully but with a sliver of pleasure as it pressed against his sensitive prostate. His thighs trembled; his arms quivered. And beneath him, L moaned in impatient ecstasy.

Gradually, Light began rolling his hips up and down, his lover's cock never quite leaving him all the way before he slammed himself back down. He impaled himself over and over, unable to stop the gasps and moans that escaped as L's cock split him open.

"_Ah! Oh god! Ahh…mmng…ah…hah! _L!" One hand was pressed to L's stomach, steadying himself as his other stroked his own neglected cock.

L was rushing towards the edge of rapture once more as he drank in the sight of his young lover's lean body fluidly riding him, all slim, toned muscles and his head thrown back in abandon. He was beautiful; a wild, exotic young god drenched in carnal delight and depraved sensuality, and he was all L's.

Again and again their bodies merged, connected in the most intimate way possible as they pushed ever closer to physical delight, L gasping and trembling and clutching his restraints, Light moaning and whimpering and never slowing his rolling hips, until the pulsing cock within him brushed against his abused prostate one too many times and he was overcome by his explosive climax.

"_A-ah! Oh god, L!"_

It was the sight of him consumed in wanton ecstasy that pushed L over the edge.

The pressure in his gut erupted, shooting his hot seed into his lover's trembling body as Light's spilled all over them both. Flashes of pleasure coursed over him and he was helpless in their grip, unaware of anything but the blinding waves of passion.

When it was over and they were both left weak and pleasantly drained, Light fetched a towel to clean the semen from their bodies, taking care as he wiped L's sated form. A satisfied smirk was on his lips as he leaned in to drop a peck of a kiss on L's mouth, who accepted it with a lazy smile of his own.

Thoroughly exhausted and feeling the siren call of sleep tugging on his mind, Light slipped into bed and curled up against his lover, covering them both with the sheets.

L moved to wrap his arms around him, but found they were still captured in the handcuff's unrelenting hold.

"Light-kun…" he whispered gently, too satisfied to be annoyed. "You forgot to take off the handcuffs."

"Hmm?" Light mumbled, already slipping into sleep. "Oh…key's on the dresser…"

"That may be so, but I can hardly reach the dresser in my current state, Light-kun."

No sound but slow, steady breathing.

"…Light-kun? Are you asleep?"

No answer.

"…Damn it."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I have plans for another chapter, in which L gets his revenge. Let me know if you're interested. Thanks for reading!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Light was very well acquainted with his boyfriend's personality, thank you very much.

He knew L was a childish, competitive, stubborn bastard and probably always would be. He knew L would never tolerate a challenge to pass by un…well, unchallenged. And handcuffing him to the bed, no matter how pleasurable it might have been, would certainly be taken as a challenge.

As such, Light knew there would be definite repercussions after his little handcuff stunt, especially after accidentally leaving them on all night – though he had to admit, waking up to a fiercely irritated, helplessly horny L had been a particularly rewarding experience.

So while he knew L had enjoyed every minute of the sex, he also knew the detective's pride would never allow the score to remain so unbalanced. It was the way of their relationship – constantly one-upping each other, forever locked in a battle of wits and pride – and neither one of them would change it for the world. The handcuff sex had been amazing; L's revenge was sure to be even better.

But then…four weeks went by, and nothing happened.

L was healed within two weeks – Light had known he wouldn't strike until he was better and working at his top capacity – but it had been another two weeks since then without any sign of revenge from the detective. They'd had sex, yes – kitchen sex, shower sex, sex in the middle of the day, sex on the sofa, fighting sex, slow, achingly sensual sex – but never did L do anything that tasted of payback sex, or evening-the-score sex.

Light found himself beginning to get rather uncharacteristically concerned.

Had it been anyone else, Light might have thought they'd simply decided to let the matter go and accept that since they'd enjoyed it, there was no need for revenge.

But this was L.

L would never let something like this go. L would tuck it inside and let it fester, let it boil and churn beneath his perpetually impassive surface until one day he pounced, unexpectedly and armed with his unstoppable will and endless creativity. And the more time that passed without any reactions, the more intense it would be when he finally made his move.

L might have been childish, but he knew the value of patience.

And the power of anticipation, damn him.

Light was becoming twitchier day by day, and L knew it, despite the casual, flawlessly nonchalant mask Light adorned that only L could ever see through.

It was getting to the point where Light was ready to just tie _himself_ up to something, spread his legs and have done with it, because he couldn't stand waiting around and wondering what L would do. The tension was growing unbearable; it hung in the air between them constantly, the knowledge that _the balance was uneven_, though neither of them ever made any outward reference to it, the detective especially acting blasé and ignorant. It was in every touch, every conversation, every flicker of eyes, every sudden movement towards the other.

It was maddening.

And Light was positive that L knew exactly what the suspense was doing to his nerves.

And now, on top of everything else, L was leaving on a trip to Hawaii, of all places – something to do with his role as Eraldo Coil, and which required him to be present and available for response but didn't actually call for any significant detective work – and wouldn't be back for five days. Lucky bastard.

"I wish I didn't have to go, Light-kun."

"Yes, I'm sure it will be absolutely terrible. How horrible to be forced to spend the week lying on a beach – though of course, I doubt you'll even step outside your hotel once the entire time."

"I'd go to beach if Light-kun came with me."

"Don't tempt me. You know I have school."

"I know. But I'll miss you."

"Yeah, I'll miss you too."

"And I'll especially miss your tight a-"

"Ryuzaki, if you try to grope me in the middle of this crowded airport, I promise you I'll slice off your dick and shove it down your throat."

"…That's a rather drastic threat, Light-kun."

"I've found those are the only kind that get through to you. Now you better get going, or you'll miss your flight."

"This wouldn't be a problem if Watari were flying me."

"Watari, as you know, is taking a very well-deserved vacation. We've discussed this. You're a big boy, and you can certainly handle flying on a public airplane once in a while."

"Mmm…yes, I am a big boy, aren't I?"

"…Your boundless perversion never ceases to amaze me. Now get going."

"Very well. Good-bye, Light-kun. I will see you in five days."

"Good-bye, Ryuzaki. Have fun."

"…I'm sure I will."

The positive side to the situation was that Light no longer had to worry every second of the day that L was going to pounce him. The not-so-positive side was that, with L gone, Light had much more free time at his disposal – time he unfortunately spent obsessing over precisely how L was going to exact his revenge. And as he currently had no physical outlet save his own hands, the images he came up with made for a very horny and frustrated Light. His imagination and powerful intellect were his own worst enemies in this situation.

And he knew that damn detective had planned it that way.

Cunning bastard.

* * *

><p>By the third day after L's departure, Light's paranoia had thankfully decreased significantly, though his sexual frustration was higher than ever. He was also considerably bored, and had started to miss the eccentric detective more than he'd imagined he would – not that he'd ever admit that to L, of course. He knew things had gotten out of hand when he found himself staring longingly at a cake in the middle of his grocery shopping.<p>

L certainly wouldn't be hearing about that.

When Light returned to his empty apartment that evening, irritated and bored and vaguely horny, he was too distracted at first to notice there was something very wrong with their home.

It wasn't until he was putting the food away that he felt the first pricklings on the back of his neck, announcing the presence of something foreign and unknown to the spacious apartment. He paused, his hand hovering over the bag apples he'd been about to pick up.

Maybe he was just being paranoid, but…he was fairly certain there was someone else in the apartment with him.

Quietly and oh-so casually, his hand crept down to the drawer by his right hip – the drawer containing his cooking knives. He lifted up as he pulled it open, to keep it from squeaking, then slipped his hand inside and curled it around the handle of a particularly long and sharp-looking knife.

If there was someone here, they were definitely uninvited. L was gone and his acquaintances – those very few who were aware of L's true identity and place of dwelling – knew it. There was no reason for any of them to visit. And while it was very possible one of Light's friends or family had dropped by – Sayu especially liked to come pester him at inopportune times – none of them had a key or the skill to break the revamped security system L's paranoia insisted upon. Anyone who did have the skill was either working for L or very dangerous. Or both.

Which meant a knife was a very reasonable precaution.

Light's shoeless feet made no sound as he slinked towards the hallway, his knife held tightly in his hand and his ears pricked for noise. But right before he reached the corner, he paused.

_Creak_.

There, he had definitely heard it – the single loose floorboard in the hallway, which always seemed to creak no matter how much effort went into avoiding it. Light normally hated it, as it always woke him up when L was sneaking into the kitchen for a midnight slice of cake, but now he blessed its existence.

There was someone coming down the hallway, headed towards him. Light pressed himself against the wall, right near the corner to hallway, and held his breath. If he listened intently, he could barely make out the quiet sound of muffled footsteps: slow, careful, deliberate. Whoever it was, they didn't want to be heard.

Light's heartbeat quickened as the person drew closer, closer, until they were just around the corner. He could hear their shallow, quiet breaths. Time seemed to pause around them, the defender and the intruder.

Then the person took another step, and a black-clad body filled Light's view.

He reacted instinctively. With one swift, concentrated movement, he charged into the stranger and trapped them against the wall, pressing the razored edge of the knife against a pale throat. Blond hair tickled at his arms.

It was then that Light realized he recognized the boy – for he wasn't old enough to be considered a man yet – he had pinned to the wall.

"Mello?"

"Yo." Mello grinned, looking much too relaxed for someone with a butcher knife at his throat.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well…"

Then there was a body behind Light's and a sharp, pricking pain in his arm.

"Sorry, Light," another voice, which he recognized as well, said. "We're just following orders."

For a moment, all Light could think about was how stupid he'd been to forget that where Mello went, Matt followed.

Then all he could think about was how surprisingly quickly the anesthetic worked.

Then all his ability to think at all fled away, and he dropped into darkness.

* * *

><p>Light awoke to find himself surrounded by soft sheets, his hands bound above his head, and his body entirely naked. If he had still entertained any doubts as to who was behind his 'kidnapping', this settled them rather definitely.<p>

This was unquestionably L's doing. The wily detective had finally struck, and at a time when Light wouldn't have even suspected it – when the man was in the opposite hemisphere.

How very like L to get his minions to do his dirty work.

He only hoped L had been the one to strip him. Likely, but not guaranteed.

Light allowed himself a moment of exasperation, shaking his head over the insanity, the extreme lengths to which his lover would go in order to get back at him, before turning his attention to the room surrounding him.

It was dim, with thick slivers of sunlight slicing through the slitted blinds and casting lines along the opposite wall. Obviously a hotel suite, though where exactly was anyone's guess. The furnishings were quiet but elegant and clearly expensive, with richly-colored paintings on the walls and a general ambiance of understated sophistication.

On a small table at the foot of the bed, a tray laden with colorful fruit – strawberries, blueberries, grapes, and cherries – and a large bowl holding something Light couldn't see waited expectantly.

L was nothing if not thorough and well-prepared.

Light pulled experimentally on the restraints on his hands, though he knew it was pointless – this was L, after all. It wasn't handcuffs, surprisingly, but rather a thick, soft cloth, exactly what he couldn't tell. He tilted his head up, trying to see the bindings better, but he couldn't make out enough details. Not that it would have mattered; once L tied something down, it stayed that way until he said otherwise.

Light was just considering how awkward – and worrying – this situation would be if L actually wasn't the one behind it, when a side door opened and the man himself strolled in.

"Ah, Light-kun," he said, usual thumb at his lips, as though Light had just dropped in for a pleasant though unexpected visit. "I see you have woken."

"Hello, L," Light answered casually, unruffled, recognizing he was at a distinct disadvantage here but determined not to appear anything other than dignified and relaxed. "Can you tell me where I am?"

"Yes, I can," the detective returned helpfully from near the doorway, though it quickly became clear he didn't intend to say any more.

L was going to be an ass as usual, it seemed.

"_Will_ you tell me where I am?" Light clarified, rolling his eyes.

"Of course, Light-kun; you only had to ask. You are currently on the bed of my hotel suite, situated on one of the islands of Hawaii. Maui, to be precise."

Light really, really shouldn't have been surprised. After all, he had been living with L for too long to be thrown by any of the crazy shit he pulled, and now that he thought of it, having his successors knock him out and abscond with him across the globe was a rather obvious move for L.

That didn't make it any less insane.

"Hawaii."

"Yes."

"You brought me to Hawaii."

"Technically, no. Matt and Mello did. I just gave them keys to the apartment and directions to my private plane."

"You had your subordinates kidnap me, drug me, and fly me to Hawaii."

"Yes."

"For revenge."

"If you want to look at it that way, Light-kun, I certainly won't stop you. At least now you can relax and not be quite so uptight all the time. You knew this was coming, after all, and now you need not worry your pretty head over it anymore. I would think it would be relieving."

"You're such a childish bastard, L," Light scowled. "You liked the sex and you know it."

L grinned then, the kind of grin that simultaneously made Light want to jump the detective and run far, far away, preferably to another continent. Island. Whatever.

"And you," L stated, stalking up to the bed, "will like this too."

Oh shit, Light knew that look. He was in serious trouble. Delicious, wonderful, orgasmic trouble perhaps, but still trouble.

After all, L had not only one of the most powerful brains currently in existence, but also a childishly competitive nature and four weeks to plan his revenge.

Light was fucked.

And yes, he meant that in all meanings of the word.

L, under Light's wary, cautious eyes, slowly pushed one of the nearby chairs forward – a curved, elegant caquetoire with a deep blue cushion – until it rested at the foot of the bed, beside the table with the fruit. He clambered up onto it, settling into his favored crouch, and turned his gaze onto Light.

"It is not often," he said in a deliberate, unhurried tone, "that I am allowed to simply admire your body, Light-kun, so I think I will first take advantage of this opportunity. Time is not an issue for us, and as you are a rather narcissistic person, admittedly with excellent cause, who thrives off of attention, I am sure you will enjoy it just as much as I will." He tilted his head to the side, running his gaze blatantly up and down Light's bound, naked form as he chewed softly on his thumb.

And Light was…just a little bit turned on, as the detective flicked his endless black eyes across Light's body. Damn him. He knew Light too well.

"Do you mean you're just going to sit there and stare at me?" Light asked, fighting the way his heart picked up a little against his will.

"Not quite, Light-kun," L answered calmly. "Specifically, I'm going to sit here and stare at you and eat some of this fruit."

Then L's long, almost spiderish fingers reached to the side and delicately plucked up one of the strawberries, pausing to dip it into the bowl. As he brought it to his mouth, Light could see it was covered in chocolate. That answered the question of what was in the bowl, then.

L slowly sucked the fruit into his mouth, removing all the chocolate before carefully devouring the strawberry, bite by juicy bite, his dark eyes never leaving Light.

"Your nipples are getting hard."

Damn it, he was right. His breath was getting a little heavier, too.

Light rested his head back, trying to reign in his body and even-out his breathing. He really shouldn't be this affected by something as simple as L staring at him, no matter how naked or tied up he might be. This was unacceptable.

"If you spread your legs open, I'm sure we'd both have a much more pleasant experience. That way I can watch as you get aroused and erect."

God, he was such a pervert. And it turned Light on much more than it should have.

But Light wasn't going to take this lying down. Well…maybe he was, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to fight back.

Deliberately meeting L's stare, his eyelids dropping to an aroused half-mast, he let one leg slowly begin dragging upwards on the bed, his knee bending and pointing up towards the ceiling, the bottom of his foot sliding sensually against the sheets. Then, just as slowly, he let the knee begin to tilt open, exposing himself to the hidden lust in L's eyes.

"Like this?" he asked, his voice slipping out in a soft whisper.

"Mmm…just like that, Light-kun." L's voice wasn't quite as steady and unaffected as before, Light was pleased to note.

The detective, his eyes roving slowly all along Light's intentionally inviting legs, stretched his hand over and pinched up a blueberry this time, dipping it in the chocolate. However, because the berry was so small, his finger and thumb also became covered with the smooth sauce, so they followed the blueberry into L's mouth as well and were meticulously sucked clean, gently pulled in and out, in and…

And…oh god, Light was getting hard. Just from L staring at him and eating fruit in a suggestive manner. He could feel it, his cock stiffening and filling out, could see it in the suddenly interested attention L's dark eyes were giving the area between his legs. He breathed out heavily through his nose, trying to calm himself down, but it was too late; his erection wasn't stopping and L's intense gaze wasn't helping anything.

But he'd be damned if he was the only one aroused in this situation.

So he slowly let his hips begin to rock – small, barely perceptive movements that drew attention to the long muscles in his gently flexing legs and the sloped planes of his pelvis and stomach. He smugly noticed the sudden hungry look in L's eyes and the slight shift in his crouch.

L was getting hard, too.

"L," he called out softly, his voice low and a little breathless. "Aren't you going to share any of that fruit? I'm hungry too."

L paused, glancing between Light and the tray of food as though such an idea had never occurred to him. Then, unfolding himself out of the chair, he plucked up the bowl of strawberries and the bowl of chocolate and shuffled to the side of the bed, Light twisting his head to see him better.

There was a very obvious bulge in the front of L's jeans.

Ha.

His satisfaction was distracted, however, as L set the bowls on a nightstand and climbed up onto the bed, staring down at Light from his usual crouch.

Light suddenly realized he felt a little vulnerable.

L said nothing, just gazed at Light with an expression that would have seemed bored to those who didn't know the detective, but in which Light could see the eager desire, the almost child-like curiosity mixed with very adult experience and knowledge.

One finger, one long, crooked finger began trailing gently along his body, softly brushing past an erect nipple, slowly swooping around his belly button to gradually return to rub at the still-tingling nipple, the tip just rubbing in tiny circles that nevertheless had Light starting to pant and arch up into L's finger.

"Light-kun has a very beautiful body," L mused, slowly and steadily continuing his torment on Light's hardened nub. "And very sensitive nipples. It makes you quite fascinating to play with."

"I'm glad…_hah_…you're entertained, L." Light moaned and twisted helplessly beneath L's finger. Then L's entire hand was pressing against his chest, sweeping along his torso, pausing occasionally to tweak a nipple and send tight, quick flashes of intense pleasure to his groin.

"Yes, Light-kun, you are very entertaining. And very…arousing." This was punctuated with a soft, sweeping brush of his hand against Light's cock, dragging an unexpected moan out of his throat.

"_Nghn_…L…"

"But you wanted some fruit, did you not?"

Light opened eyes he hadn't even realized had closed and found a chocolate-covered strawberry hovering a few inches above his mouth. The sauce was a little runny, beginning to drip small drops against his mouth, and his tongue instinctively darted out to sweep them up. L's black eyes locked on the movement.

Then his eyes drifted up to Light's, and without breaking eye contact until the very last second, he pulled the berry away and slowly leaned in, pressing his mouth gently against Light's parted lips.

The kiss tingled, with no pressure behind it and their tongues barely slipping out to brush against the other's before sneaking back in to their own mouth. It was the kind of kiss that sent shivers of anticipation up Light's spine, a kiss full of untapped potential and tentative seduction.

L pulled back, softly licking his own lips, not speaking and not looking away from Light's suddenly much hungrier gaze.

"I think," L said at last, his low voice even a bit deeper from arousal, "I would like to fuck Light-kun's mouth. Would this be acceptable?"

Oh god.

If the sudden rush of blood to Light's cock was any indication, this was embarrassingly acceptable.

"But first," L continued, bringing the strawberry back up to Light's lips, "you were hungry, were you not, Light-kun? Open your mouth."

Light's lips parted obediently, his eyes locked with L's, and as the fruit glided inside he took a bite from the succulent flesh, a juicy drop escaping and painting his bottom lip. L's fingers delicately scooped it up, pulling it into his own mouth.

L fed Light the strawberry, and when it was gone his fingers stayed to linger over and brush against Light's lips.

"You have very soft lips, Light-kun."

Light pulled those soft lips into an inviting smirk but didn't speak; he tugged the bottom lip between his teeth and slowly let it escape, the tip of his tongue just slightly chasing it out. A small chuckle slipped out as well when he saw L's tongue quickly lick his own lips in automatic, reflexive response.

He might have been tied up, damn it, but that didn't mean he'd be giving up all control of the situation.

"L…" he breathed huskily, cursing the bindings that stopped him from running enticing hands along L's body but nonetheless taking advantage of the erotically vulnerable image they gave him. He let his mouth fall open slightly and looked straight at L.

"I want your cock in my throat."

He barely stopped the smirk that rose to his lips when he saw the surge of desire cloud L's eyes; the detective had always been susceptible to that kind of talk, and Light almost felt it unfair sometimes, because it was so easy and effective to manipulate him with a well-placed dirty phrase.

Then L climbed onto Light, straddling him on his knees and unbuttoning his bulging jeans, and Light remembered just how susceptible and easy to manipulate _he_ was when L started eyeing him like a tiger eyed a meal, as he was doing now.

But there was no prey between them here, and Light eyed him back just as hungrily.

L's fingers were slightly mesmerizing to watch, as he pulled his cock free and held himself loosely in his hand, slowly stroking, and Light found his breath quickening as he watched the pale fingers dance along the length. For a moment L paused, before the gleam of an idea lit up his eyes and he reached across to the nightstand, dipping his hand into the chocolate.

Rich liquid dripped on the sheets as his long, bony fingers returned, coating his cock with it, dark eyes gazing purposefully into Light's aroused pair and the air around them grew heavier in anticipation.

Then L was scooting forward, his knees on either side of Light's head and the tip of his chocolate-smeared cock brushing against his lips, trying to slip inside. Light softly wrapped his lips around the head, but L stayed where he was, one hand holding the base of his cock and the other reaching down to tenderly stroke Light's hair.

Light's tongue began playing with the tip, flicking and swirling and playing and tasting, as he sent heady glances up at L.

"Light-kun has always been an incurable tease," L said softly, his dexterous fingers still soothingly running along Light's slightly mussed hair. "An impudent, beautiful minx. And I must tell you, Light-kun," he continued in his unhurried, deep voice, "that as much as I care for your health and well-being, I am very aroused by the idea of forcing you to choke on my cock."

_Oh shit-_

Light barely had time to sweep his eyes open in surprise before L was thrusting forward, the head of his cock sliding all the way to the back of Light's throat.

Light choked and glared and instinctively pulled against the bindings around his wrists, though all it served to do was dig them deeper into his skin, as L's thighs flexed around him and L's fingers tugged through his hair and L's cock shoved just a little deeper, almost into the throat itself. Frantically breathing through his nose and never lessening the death glare he had shooting up at L, Light concentrated on flattening his tongue and widening the back of his throat, like when his mouth yawning rather than full of cock.

It was a damn good thing he had spent so many years learning to suppress his gag reflex. He hadn't always been able to deep throat, and had L pulled this same stunt a year or so ago Light probably would have bitten his dick off in surprise.

L could feel his preparations. "Mmnn...Are you ready to take it all, Light-kun?"

Though Light's eyes were still promising death and pain and possibly the forceful – and purposeful – removal of L's cock from his body by means of Light's teeth, he nodded very slightly and tilted his head up as much as he could in his position, aligning his throat up into a more convenient angle.

L slowly began sinking his cock deeper into Light's throat, farther and farther, and Light heard a moan pushing out of the detective's lungs as he finally was fully enclosed inside.

"_Nnhnn_, Light-kun…"

Light's nose was pressed into warm curls; he breathed in their musky, familiar scent, using his breath to keep his body calm and relaxed. His tongue stretched farther along L's heavy cock, slipping out to tentatively lick at L's balls – another skill he had worked hard to perfect. He could feel the head deep within his throat as he swallowed gently, his muscles rippling and massaging and pulling another groan from L's lips.

L's hips began rocking against his face, fucking him in shallow thrusts as his fingers curled and tightened almost painfully within his hair.

"You take cock like a whore, Light-kun," L moaned, and Light remembered that dirty talk was a two-way street as he felt his own cock suddenly twitch in response.

L was moving harder now, shoving his length in faster; Light could barely keep up with the intensified pace as L's cock rubbed along his throat walls and his chin pushed into L's balls.

He closed his eyes and let L pound against him, over and over, L's legs beginning to tremble around Light and one hand leaving Light's hair to run firmly along his bound arms, the other remaining to tug and pull his head up into his cock, and _dear god_ this was arousing, _why_ was it so arousing to have his mouth fucked?

It didn't take too long until Light could feel L's balls begin to tighten tellingly, and he knew L was close.

L thrust deep inside, pulling Light's face harshly so it pressed against his pelvis, and with a single cry of warning shuddered into orgasm.

The first hot stream of cum shot down his throat, giving him no choice but to swallow frantically as it coursed inside him, L's cock twitching and contracting within his mouth. Another spurt, L holding his head tightly on his cock, and another, and another, Light swallowing it all until L's cock was drained and jerking as his orgasm finished pulsing throughout his body. Finally, when the aftershocks of climax had completely passed and L's cock was softening against Light's tongue, L straightened up and pulled his cock from Light's mouth, his eyes lazily sated and a pleased sigh on his lips.

Light smirked back up, his lips red and marked with trails of chocolate, which L leaned down and languidly lapped up.

Once the distraction of L's cock was gone, Light remembered he was quite turned on from having his mouth fucked and was very ready for L to touch him again, now. L seemed to realize this, and he shifted so he was no longer hovering over Light, instead crouching on the side of the bed once more and running his black eyes up and down Light's aroused body.

"Light-kun looks quite debauched," he remarked, reaching to pluck up another strawberry and chew on it idly.

Light was sure he did, tied to a bed and hard and his legs spread temptingly, but if L didn't do something soon the consequences would be dire and unpleasant. Before he could convey this to the detective, however, L had leaned forward and cupped his face in his hand, gazing down into his eyes, and Light was surprised into silence.

"Light-kun has very beautiful eyes," he breathed, his face close and intimate. "It seems a shame to cover them."

Cover?

"Wha-"

Then L pulled out a long strip of dark cloth from god knew where, and by the time Light's brain put the pieces together L had wrapped it around his head and tied it snugly against his eyes, forcing him into darkness.

"L! What do you think you're doing?"

"I thought that would be obvious, Light-kun," L's voice answered, somewhere above him. "I'm blindfolding you."

"Don't you da-"

But then L's thin finger was pressing against his lips, silencing him.

"There isn't anything you can do about it, so I suggest you just stay quiet and enjoy it."

"L, I'm not going to- _nngh_!" Light cut off into a moan as his nipple was suddenly caught in what could only have been L's mouth, sucking hard and tongue swirling. "Oh god, oh shit…L! Take this off- ahh!" He gasped as L bit down hard on his nipple, sending sharp spikes of pain and pleasure.

"I believe I told you to be quiet, Light-kun."

"L, you bastard, I'm not going to- _Ah!_ Oh _fuck_, what did you just do?" he moaned, though he had a fairly good idea that L had just _flicked_ the head of his cock. And it hurt incredibly but it turned him on even more, and he couldn't help the sharp, aroused breaths that were coursing in and out of his lungs.

"Hmm…you seem to have liked that, Light-kun."

"Oh, fuck…" was all Light could breathe out.

Light heard L shifting around, could feel him moving around on the bed, then there was a weight between his legs and two cold hands gently pushing his knees, spreading his legs farther apart.

"Light-kun appears to be very hard."

Oh god, L was down there staring at him and fuck it made him incredibly hot, to know L was there staring at his exposed body and especially _there_, and his arms were trembling ever so slightly as L just stared and stared, and he couldn't do anything but _lie there_ and let L stare.

"Did you get lonely while I was gone, Light-kun?" L's deep voice finally asked quietly, and he felt a finger began tracing lightly along the side of Light's cock. "Did you touch yourself while I was gone?" The finger trailed downwards, along his scrotum, down and down until his was pressing against his hole, rubbing and massaging and the tip only barely slipping inside. "Did you fuck yourself, perhaps?"

Light sucked in a quick, aroused hiss of air, and he knew even without seeing that L was smiling.

"Mmm…that's very arousing to imagine, Light-kun," L said quietly, his smooth voice enveloping Light as much as the darkness wrapped around his eyes. "I like to picture you spreading your beautiful legs and thrusting your fingers into yourself over and over, until you finally come with my name trembling on your lips. Then you get on your hands and knees and lick every drop of cum up, like a cheap back-street whore. Or in the shower, hot water coursing all over your body as you pinch and work your reddened nipples, teasing yourself until you feel like you're going to explode, before you finally soap up your fingers and fuck your own ass, leaning against the shower wall for support."

Light's legs were trembling now as he muttered, "Pervert…" shakily, but it wasn't malicious and it wasn't an accusation, because how could it be when he himself was so obviously aroused by the detective's words?

"Probably," L's smooth voice agreed, and then L's teasing finger was gone and there was something slipping up inside him, pressing and stretching and right against his prostate, something _cold_ and _slick_ and _hard_ and _dear god what was that?_ And then the something clicked and Light knew exactly what was in his ass as it began gently buzzing and quivering and _oh shit, right against his prostate!_

"A vibrator?" he all but snarled, his arms yanking as he tried to free them in order to better strangle L. "What the fuck, L?"

"Just because something is somewhat unconventional doesn't mean it should be dismissed," L said calmly. "I think you will enjoy this very much while I go have some cake." And then the weight between his legs was gone and footsteps were leading away from the bed and-

"…WHAT?"

"Have fun."

And then Light knew he was alone in the darkness.

"L! Get the fuck back here, you bastard! I swear to god I'll chop your dick off and shove it so far up your ass you choke on it! Then I'll take your stupid cake and shove it down your throat until you fucking suffocate!"

In the suite's kitchen, L rolled his eyes and dug a fork into a slice of cake and smiled, because sex with Light wouldn't be the same without death threats and insults, and in the bedroom Light trembled and panted but finally was quiet, because he knew L wasn't coming back until he finished his goddamn cake.

This was unbearable. Horrible.

This was…this was…

This was shamefully arousing. The thought that L was in the other room, calmly eating cake as he left Light in here tied up, hard, blindfolded and with a vibrator up his ass should have been infuriating but in reality was terribly, terribly arousing.

And, oh god, the gentle stimulation from the vibrator was slowly driving him mad. It wasn't an intense vibration, probably clicked on one of the lowest settings – not enough to build him to orgasm but enough to keep him aroused and erect and unable to distract himself from the _right against his prostate_ buzzing.

And oh god, that felt…_aahh_…!

At first the sensation had been bearable, mild, but as more time passed and his breathing got harder and more ragged and the buzzing didn't stop, the mild feeling gradually became more and more tormenting. Similar to when someone stroked his skin in the same spot over and over again – at first it felt soothing but in time the skin became too sensitive for the simple pleasure.

And there was nothing to distract him from the growing intensity of the vibrating toy pressed snugly against his prostrate. It abused it – softly, steadily, teasingly – and he began instinctively rocking his hips and swearing under his breath to mitigate the concentrated pleasure within him. But he found no relief, and soon he was squirming and twisting around in vain.

He didn't know how long he lay there, besieged in darkness by the gentle vibration, time measured only by his own increasingly shaky breaths and the useless squirming of his hips. It felt so good, but there was no relief in the pleasure and he couldn't make it stop.

After an eternity, an eternity of blackness and the sound of his own harsh breathing and his achingly hard cock and the incessant buzzing inside him, just as he felt sure he'd go mad from his helpless pleasure, he finally heard L's approaching shuffle and then there was the familiar weight between his legs once more. Light wanted to tell L in precise detail _exactly_ how much joy he was going to get from L's slow, painful death, but he was too aroused at this point to do anything but pant and moan and writhe.

"I apologise for making you wait, Light-kun; I found one slice of cake was not quite sufficient to satisfy my needs. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I'm going to fucking kill you, L," he hissed between his teeth, "if you don't fuck me right now." And really, there was nothing else to say.

"It is lucky for you, then, that I took the time to eat cake, since I need an at least ten-minute refractory period before engaging in the sexual cycle again, as you know, Light-kun."

"How long?" Light knew he didn't have to clarify, that L would understand.

"One hour," L answered promptly.

…Light was definitely going to kill him now.

"You left me in here with a vibrator and ate cake for an hour?" he whispered, his voice low and dangerous. "You're dead, L."

"How strange. I was unaware dead men were able to be aroused."

Light gasped as L's crotch was suddenly molded into his, grinding, the hot, _hard_ evidence of L's vitality obvious even through his jeans. He could only shudder in pleasure as his cock was finally given attention, and through his lust-haze he realized it would have been exactly like L to sneak soundlessly into the room, stand by the bed and watch Light moan and twist in blind pleasure as he rubbed his own growing erection through his pants, then creep back out of the room before returning in a more obvious fashion.

And Light was so far gone that he only found the idea of that happening incredibly arousing.

Then the heavy, grinding, delicious pressure was gone from his crotch and he was left panting and desperate once more.

"Although," L continued quietly, "with the way Light-kun looks now, I would not be surprised to learn you can arouse even dead men. You look incredibly fuckable, Light-kun."

And before Light could hiss at him that maybe he should get going and do just that, the vibrator in his ass was suddenly clicked on to full intensity, and _oh god_ Light knew if L had left it on that speed the entire time earlier he would have come already, direct cock stimulation or not.

"Ahh, fuck...!" Light twisted sharply down onto the toy in spite of himself, trying to bring it deeper within. Perpetually cold thumbs were rubbing sensual circles into his inner thighs, and he could feel L's interested gaze upon where his hole was swallowing the toy up.

"L…" he panted, "if you don't…_hah_…get this toy out of me and…_ah, hah_…get your _damn_ cock inside, it's going to be too late."

"I don't think that will be a problem, Light-kun," was the smooth reply, then the vibrator was gone and there was a zip and a rustle of fabric and the _creak_ of a bottle being squeezed that _better have been some goddamn lube,_ and then he felt the thick head of a cock pressing against his opening and the weight of two hands above his shoulders.

"Now or I'll kill you," he hissed, and L was thrusting inside, tearing him open, his stomach brushing against Light's cock, and _oh fuck, yes, right there_, rocking heavily into Light, faster and faster and over and over and over again, until Light felt himself fraying at the seams and _ah!_ L was biting at the inside of his knee and dragging moan after moan out of him and flicking his nipples and biting his ear and never stopping and Light cried out with every thrust and again, again, again, again, again, and-

"Are you about to come?" L's voice was rough and unsteady, and if Light could see he knew exactly what he'd look like, with his hair wild and his eyes darkened with lust and his muscles flexing and stretching as he pounded into Light.

Light nodded and then the pressure was building, building higher, pressing against his ears and blocking out sound, faster, higher, stronger, closer, oh god, oh god, so close, finally, until right before it exploded within him, his voice crying out and his entire body trembling, L ripped the blindfold from his eyes and captured his mouth in a desperate kiss. Then he was completely consumed, unaware of anything but the overwhelming tremors and the flashes of intensity and the cock twitching inside him and shooting deep into his core.

When they were both completely, utterly spent, they remained still for about the space of thirty gradually-steadying breaths, simply enjoying the dissipating tingles that spread back throughout their bodies and the closeness of the other person. Then L slipped out and grinned down at Light, looking quite smug and pleased with himself.

"Did you enjoy it, Light-kun, like I said you would?"

Light smiled and said, "Of course I did," and L smiled back, and they both understood the unspoken _but that doesn't mean I won't get you back, bastard._ "How about you untie me, then we can both get cleaned up and go down to the beach?"

L made a face, like Light knew he would.

"I do not like the beach, Light-kun."

"Yes," Light agreed, smiling slyly, "but you said at the airport you would go to the beach if I went with you. Since I am now here, I see no reason why we can't go. You can sit in the shade if you want, but we're going."

L rolled his eyes upward, apparently thinking hard. "However," he considered without hurry, "if I don't untie you, not only do I not have to visit the beach, but I'll also have a tied up, sexy Light-kun available any time I need. There will be no need to worry about sex again."

Light's eyes hardened. "If you don't untie me right now, you won't ever have to worry about sex again, because you won't have any of the required equipment, _L_. Now untie me."

L stared silently back down, black eyes unblinking in wide-eyed consideration, before reaching down and beginning to undo Light's restraints. "Don't worry, Light-kun, I was only joking. I wouldn't really consider leaving you tied here."

"Lies." Light shook his wrists free from the loosened bounds and sat up, rolling his shoulders experimentally. "Now – shower, then beach."

"Does it not seem rather counterintuitive to shower before one visits the beach?"

"Not when one is covered in cum."

"You're forgetting one important thing, Light-kun. You do not have the necessary articles of clothing for a visit to the beach. In fact, you only have the clothes Mello and Matt brought you in."

"This is Hawaii, L. I'm sure I can find a pair of swimming shorts to buy around here somewhere. Now stop stalling. Shower."

"…Very well. You are very cruel, Light-kun."

"You're the one who ordered my kidnapping and tied me to a bed, then stuck a vibrator up my ass and went to eat cake for an hour."

"I suppose I cannot argue with that."

Light just smirked and slipped after L into the shower.

He had been right: the revenge-sex had been incredible, as expected of L.

But he felt confident the revenge-revenge-sex could be mind-blowing.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ha, I had quite a bit of fun writing this. I hope you people enjoyed it too. Thank you everyone for reviewing; they made a bigger difference than you might think. Thank you all!<em>

_Light seems to threaten L's equipment quite often throughout this chapter. In my mind, the only threats that would really work against L would involve his cake or his cock. Or both._

_I probably won't continue this particular smutline, but I certainly left it open if I change my mind. But probably not, because I rather like the ending how it is. _

_I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
